We Start Again
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Set directly after the Season 11 opener, My Struggle III, Scully is still recovering and Mulder is doing everything he can to keep her safe. How did they end up on that sofa at the start of episode two, at the Unremarkable House? What stage is their relationship at now? Shipper / Angst / MSR / Romance / Love / Friendship / - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_We Start Again_

 _An X-Files Fanfic_

Set directly after Season 11 Ep 1 - My Struggle III

Mulder was seeing red.

As soon as Skinner walked off, he was furious, he was finding it hard to breathe, to function properly, as he had trusted this man, with Scully's life, hell, _with his own life._ He asked him to look for her, but he obviously didn't try very hard.

He smelt of smoke.

Every fiber of his being was full of rage, his heart rate was high, higher than it should be, and he was so ready to go after him..

"Mulder.."

He heard her voice first, by his side, soft but firm.

He knew that tone, she was trying to calm him down, to bring him back to earth, back to her side, the only place where he felt sane and safe.

Even now, after their separation, she was still his rock, _his touchstone.._

"Mulder.." She repeated again, with more urgency this time, then he felt her hand on his wrist. He closed his eyes as he felt his whole body respond to that. He loved her more than anyone on this earth, and she still had that amazing effect on his senses.

"Mulder, please. Come on." She soothed, and he finally managed to turn to look at her and opened his eyes. He softened immediately, but the sadness he felt was overwhelming, seeing her beautiful face so messed up like that, her scars on the side of her face, from where she had hit the steering wheel.

He wanted to be angry at her for being so foolish, she should have known better, being a Doctor. But he couldn't be mad at her for trying to find their son. He couldn't be mad at her for long.. _ever.._

"He smelt of _smoke_ Scully." He managed to say weakly, as she was making his rage turn into putty, as she was looking at him with her wide blue eyes, pleading him to calm down internally. She nodded and tilted her head slightly, and looked at his lips for a second, then back up at his eyes. "Scully-"

"I know..." She stopped him softly. "..But I need you to calm down."

He sighed and wanted to bend and hide his face in the crook of her neck, like he always used to when they were together, whenever he felt lost or that he needed her, her strength and her comfort. He missed her scent, he missed the soft feel of her skin. He missed it all.

Even though they were closer now than they had been in the past few months, something had shifted since she had this seizure, may be she was feeling vulnerable, but he seemed more willing to be close to him, but even so, it wasn't enough for him.

He wished she knew, if only she knew how much he still loved her, and always would.

* * *

Scully's heart was racing fast too as Skinner and Mulder nearly fought in the middle of the emergency room.

She was not supposed to be getting so worked up, but she was still on edge after what just happened.

Mulder had _killed_ that man, to save her life.

And now this with Skinner, the man who they trusted with their lives. How could this be happening!?

She was upset too, but she needed to calm down. She had learnt that lesson the hard way. She couldn't deny she felt foolish for going off like that in the car, at high risk of seizure. But she was not rational at all when it came to William.

"You should rest." Mulder said softly and snapped her out of her thoughts. She still held his wrist in her fingers and then he slowly slid his hand up to take her hand in his instead, and laced his fingers with hers before she could pull away. She glanced down at their entwined fingers and then looked back up at his hazel eyes and felt her stomach flip a little. He looked exhausted, scared, angry, all those emotions yet, he was still the Mulder that she had loved for all those years, and those eyes never lied.

"I'm sorry." He said gently, and sighed, looking guilty. She frowned a little and shook her head.

"Mulder, you don't need to apologize."

He sighed again and gave her a tiny smile on the corner of his lips, a sad smile.

"You should be in bed." He stated softly, and then took a step forwards, trying to lead her back there.

She looked at him and didn't move for a moment, until he tugged gently on her hand.

"Come on.." He said with a slightly wider smile, and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Doctors orders." He stated and tilted his head, his eyes twinkled a little in amusement as she was usually the one to say that, yet, she saw that he was serious.

She softened and followed him towards her bed, and she climbed in slowly, careful not to hurt herself any more than she already was.

She was aching all over, from the impact, and not to mention the terrifying fight for her life she had just gone through.

Mulder didn't hold back and pulled the sheet up and over her, helping her get comfortable. She blushed a little as he did, it wasn't usual for them to be acting like this after their break up, yet for so many years it had felt so natural. She blinked slowly and laid her sore head down against the pillows, and even though it was out of character, she let him look after her.

"I'm ok Mulder.." She started, as she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, ok Doc." He said, in a tone which said he wasn't really listening. He wanted her to be safe and well, and he wasn't taking any more chances with her. He smiled again softly and sat down next to her bedside as the police officers finally left the area, and they were left alone. Her doctor was gone now too, as she had checked her over before he went crazy at Skinner. "Do you know how long you will be here for?"

"May be a few more days." Scully said quietly, laying on her back and turning her head to look at him. She felt a little stir crazy laid in that bed, but she had no choice. "She needs to monitor me."

"Hmm..." He hummed and nodded as she spoke and placed his hand over her forearm and caressed her gently, looking at her face.

Scully blinked a few times but kept her gaze on him.

"You should go home." She said sleepily. Mulder shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said softly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Mulder. Come on, you're exhausted..." She tried to reason with him.

"No Scully, I'm staying here with you. I can't take any chances that someone may be back for you." He said, clearly worried.

He had just killed a man to save her life, and he couldn't bear the thought of not being there if someone came for her again.

"I'm pretty sure he's the only one, plus, I have protection now." She said and motioned with her free hand the FBI agents guarding the glass walls around her bed. He wasn't buying it.

"We don't know that..." He said firmly. She opened her mouth again to speak, to object, but he stopped her. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, firmer this time, not budging.

Scully sighed a little and knew she couldn't convince him otherwise. She kept looking into his eyes, and he stayed with her, alert and protective, even though he had hardly had any sleep in the past 24 hours, since he found her on the floor on their office with blood coming out of her mouth. For a moment, he had been sure she was dead.

 _He had never been so terrified in all his life.._

"Go to sleep." He whispered after a few minutes, as she wasn't closing her eyes, and he really needed her to rest.

She gave in and was drifting off, the pain meds she had received were hitting her hard, and no matter how long she tried to stay awake, she finally fell asleep, with Mulder by her bedside.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! xXx**

 **Its so good to be back! Season 11 is such a gift to us all!**


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO  
_

The next time she awoke she felt her body was well rested, and she opened her eyes slowly and hummed, frowning a little as she readjusted to the lights in the hospital, compared to the darkness behind her eye lids.

She slowly turned her head to look around and saw Mulder then, asleep in the chair by her bed.

He was in different clothes, a dark grey sweater and some jeans. There was no blanket for him or anything, he was just there, asleep.

She blinked a few times and tried to push herself up in the bed. That's when she saw him move out of the corner of her eye, and the next thing she knew he was sitting up, alert and with her hand in his..

"Hey." He said softly. His eyes were a little brighter hazel than before but not much, yet he looked relieved. "You're awake." He smiled a little and nodded.

She looked up at him and then down at their hands, his large warm hand was holding hers again, like he always did when she was in hospital. All the times that he had been there for her, when she had been sick throughout the years, and now, nothing was any different.

Who was she kidding. It was, _so very different now..._

"Yeah, how long have I been asleep?" She asked with a little frown and managed to sit up a little bit. Mulder moved off the chair to stand and moved the pillow up behind her so she could lay back on it. He sat back down again and let go of her hand for a moment to pull his chair closer.

"About nine hours." He said softly, and rubbed his face with his free hand, tiredly.

"You got changed." She observed, looking at his jeans then up to his face again. He saw her do just that and her voice was very faint and a little croaky, like it was so often nowadays. He let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

 _She was adorable._

"Yeah, I did. I went the store to buy them. You like?" He teased a little, but she wasn't smiling, she looked a little concerned.

His smile dropped and he looked at her again, worried. "What?"

"You haven't gone home?" She asked him, astounded.

He shook his head slowly and glanced down at the bed.

"Nope."

"Oh.." She responded softly, raising her eyebrows, but before she could ask him why not, and tell him he was crazy and that he should have just gone home to get changed, rather than buying a whole new wardrobe, the Doctor entered and walked up to her.

"Agent Scully, how are you feeling?" She asked, serious yet also looking relieved that she was awake.

* * *

Mulder sat back in his chair and let go of her hand after the Doctor arrived.

He watched her silently as she spoke to her, most of what they talked about he didn't fully understand, but he had already spoken to the Doctor enough while Scully was sleeping, to know that she was a lot better now. She told her that if she felt up to it, she could go home in six hours, as she double checked on her wrist watch.

The only thing she added at the end, was that she shouldn't go home alone.

* * *

Mulder watched the Doctor leaving and he was still quiet, just looking at Scully and watching her every move and facial expression.

She was so beautiful, so _painfully_ beautiful. He could just watch her forever.

She turned to him suddenly and he cleared his throat and blinked, glancing away for a second, pretending he was never gazing at her in the first place..

"So, its good news right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She said very quietly, almost impossible to hear. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"She's right Scully, you shouldn't go home alone. There's still that slight risk that you may seize again.. and of course, I'm happy to drive you home." He offered quickly, as the words rolled off his tongue, he had been thinking about how to tell her and offer to go home with her for hours before he fell asleep, and it hadn't come out exactly how he had intended.

"Right." She said very quietly again, still seemingly lost.

He watched her and sighed heavily, he knew that she was torn. She always liked to be independent, and he knew this was hard for her, considering their break up, _but he wished that she would just let him look after her.._

"Great." He said simply after an awkward moment, then stood up. "You'll erm, have to tell me where your apartment is, as I have no idea." He said lightly, not bitter, it was a fact. He had no idea.

"Ok.." She whispered.

He stood and frowned with slight concern, he wasn't sure if she was sick still or if she was just being weird..

"Scully?"

"It's ok Mulder. We can go back home."

He nodded and pushed his hands in his pockets, but then froze when he went through that sentence again in his head.

He frowned heavily and looked at her, and she looked directly at him too now, her face serious.

"Sure, you just need to tell me your address.." He repeated, his palms starting to sweat slightly, _as she couldn't be talking about what he thought she was talking about.._

"No, Mulder. The house, we can go back to the _house_." She said seriously, as clear as day, and Mulder had to remind himself to breathe. "It's probably safer there, it's more secluded." She reasoned lightly after, glossing over it.

* * *

He tried not to lose it.

How many years had he wanted her to say those words to him? That she was coming home?!

But was she coming home..?

No. He needed to calm down. She was not _coming home_ , as such. But it was something.

She was actually telling him that it was fine for him to take her back to the house, and look after her.

It wasn't those exact words, in fact she didn't say that at all, but he knew from the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes, that was _exactly_ what she meant.

He looked at her for a long while and felt his body shaking slightly, with a mixture of happiness and disbelief.

 _He wasn't going to mess this up._

 _Not this time.._

"Ok." He managed eventually, a wide smile erupting on his lips, he couldn't help it. He thought he saw her smile a little too, and even blush, but she hid it well and looked down at her lap. He finally moved his feet towards the door and turned back to her, his heart racing one hundred miles an hour. He needed to change the subject, act normal.

"I'm just gonna get a coffee.." He started, and bit his bottom lip with anticipation, "do you want a drink..?"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Thanks for the reviews so far xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

Six hours later, sure enough, she was signed out of hospital.

She was still not one hundred percent, she needed to rest, and Mulder was fully invested in all the information the Doctor told him, about how she needed bed rest mainly, and that she needed to be watched.

He was totally on it, he was not going to let anything happen to her, he reassured the Doctor.

* * *

 _In the back of her mind, she knew her dreams and visions were never going to go away._

She couldn't explain the mixture of emotions she felt now that she knew William had communicated with her.

She was sure he would find them and that they didn't have to search for him.

It was like Mulder said, they just had to wait. Even though the situation was dire, she knew that he was at least alive, and he was trying to help them. For the first time in may be fourteen years, she actually felt the wound healing a little, because she had that connection with her son. _It was amazing really.._

"You ready to go?"

Mulder's voice snapped her out of her thoughts about William as she packed her things up in a bag, not that she had much.

She was back in her blue suit, as it was all she had. Mulder had offered to go buy her some clothes from the store too, but she had refused, saying it wasn't worth racking up his credit card bill on clothes for her as well that she didn't need..

"Yeah." She said softly and turned around to face him. He nodded and took her bag before she could lift it. She watched it move from the bed and into his hand and she was about to say she was fine, that she could carry it, but she stopped herself. She needed to stop playing those games. She needed to rest, _she had learnt that the hard way.._

"Then let's go." He said softly and gave her a small smile, then reached his arm around to rest his hand on the small of her back, like he always used to.

She let out a small breath as she felt his hand go there, his warmth and that feeling once again, of security and familiarity. She swallowed and started to walk towards the door with him. She was pretty slow, but he stayed with her the whole way, not pushing her at all and walking at her pace.

"You ok?" He asked her softly, close to her side and his face near her hair.

"Yeah." She whispered as she felt a tingle run down her spine as he spoke close to her ear.

So close, _he was so damn close._

 _How long had it been since he had been this close like this..?_

"Just take your time. I got you." He said in a low and gentle tone.

It was calming. She couldn't deny that everything he was doing was so calming and was such a comfort. It was almost too much, and tears rose to her eyes, but she hid them from him, as she didn't want him to get the wrong impression, and she didn't want him to stop either..

* * *

They walked out to the hospital parking lot and to his car.

She raised her eyebrows a little when she saw it, since when he had he gotten a mustang!?

"Nice wheels." She said, impressed, also a little puzzled.

Mulder chuckled and unlocked it, then went to put her bag in the small trunk.

"You're not the only one who is allowed to splash out on a fancy car Scully." He teased a little, with a grin.

She reached to open the door and he saw her and shut the trunk, then hurried over to help her. He caught the door and let her get inside slowly, shutting the door behind her.

She caught his glance through the window at his act of chivalry, and she would have usually teased him about it, but this time was different.

They just caught eyes for a second, surprised that neither one was making a stupid joke, _there was a moment there.._

Mulder had to tear himself away as it was too much, the way she had looked at him then had almost made him faint right there in the parking lot.

He walked around the back of the car to the driver's side, and climbed in, trying to pull himself together. He switched on the ignition and they drove away quickly.

After fifteen minutes of slightly awkward silence, he decided to switch on the radio. Justin Bieber suddenly erupted from the speakers and he cringed and switched it over, trying to find something half decent.

* * *

Scully was relaxed in her seat, glancing out of the window.

She was still tired, and they had at least an hour's drive to the house. She couldn't believe she was going there, that this was really happening. But she had started this, so she had to go along with it now. It was going to be fine, she reassured herself in her head. It was the right decision, as it was out of the way and they were less likely to get into danger there..

"How are you feeling?"

Mulder's gentle voice of concern once again brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to look at him as he fiddled with the radio and finally found something which sounded like soft rock, but she wasn't sure of the song.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She said quietly.

Mulder nodded, pursing his lips a little in thought, wondering how she could be tired after all that sleep, but he knew she was still on meds and her body needed to recover still.

"Go to sleep if you want." He offered and shrugged a little. He didn't mind at all.

"I might do.." She commented, not sure what she wanted to do. She looked back out of the window and was quiet again.

"Theres erm.. still some of your clothes at the house.." He said after a moment, and sounded a little embarrassed. She turned back to look at him and saw he looked it too.

"What's there?" She asked softly, curious.

"A pair of pajamas, a couple of t shirts, a sweater, a pair of jeans.." He stopped then and cleared his voice again, as he was rambling, and he knew exactly what she had left there at the house. He had put it all away neatly, after washing them. It had taken him a long time to wash them though, as he had slept with them on the couch with him after she had left, as they smelt of her.. "I think you'll be ok for a couple of days, if that's what you're thinking." He finished with a tiny side smile.

"I left that much?" She asked, a little shocked at herself. She frowned in thought and had to think back to that horrendous day, when she left him. She didn't want to go back there, but she couldn't believe she had left that many clothes behind. She had been in a hurry though, so it was understandable.

Mulder just nodded and was quiet, clutching the steering wheel a little tighter. He hated thinking about the worst day of his life.

He had been sick back then, and he had almost been driven to suicide after she left. He had worked so hard to get through it and get better.

 _He didn't want to think about that time.._

She sighed and licked her lips a little nervously, squeezing her hands together. She was starting to get a little anxious about going back and seeing it all, their bedroom, how many bad memories would she have to face back at that house?

"I'll change the bed when we get back, so you can sleep on clean sheets, and I'll sleep on the couch." He reassured her quickly, almost as if he could read her mind. "I promise I'll give you the space you need." He said, sure of it. He was not going to push her, he had to let her come to him. He was also prepared for it all to go wrong, and that was ok too.. "If at any time, you wanna go back to your apartment, I'll drive you right back."

She was looking at him with sad eyes, he was being so sweet, but everything he was saying was so sad. Yet, she was glad that he was being so reassuring. She nodded and smiled a sad smile, still looking at his face as he focused on the road.

"All right." She said softly.

"I don't have much food in." He carried on, clearly unable to stop, she could sense he was nervous. "Do you mind if I stop at the grocery store?" He said and looked at her for the first time in a while, and met her eyes.

"We can just order in.." She offered.

"I'd rather you ate something healthy. I can cook you something." He said, using all his strength to look away from her and back at the road. He could get lost in those eyes, _and neither of them needed another car accident.._

"Mulder, really, its fine.." She reassured him, she didn't want him to go through all that trouble.

"Scully, you're sick, you need to eat properly. I can cook better now, believe it or not." He smiled a little, he was actually proud of himself.

She smirked and felt her heart warm a little at his comment, she was intrigued.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I've been teaching myself to cook." He smiled wider, as she sounded a little happier.

"And what can you cook now?" She arched her eyebrow, amused.

"Wait and see." He grinned and looked at her again.

They both laughed a little, and it felt so damn good..

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

When they reached the Unremarkable House, neither was laughing anymore.

Mulder was nervous, he was worried about how she was going to react when she got there, they hadn't been in the house alone since.. since that day. And he couldn't even imagine what worries and thoughts were going through her head right now..

* * *

She stared at the house as they pulled up outside.

It was dark now and it was raining, it looked uninviting, she had to admit.

She turned to Mulder in the darkness and stared at him for a moment, as he looked up at the house as well. He was quiet.

She turned back to look out of the windshield and she could almost hear her heart beating in her ears, _thud, thud, thud.._

As she closed her eyes, the memories of her vision came back to her..

Mulder had been fighting for his life, and he had been beaten badly. There was blood from his face and his lip, the thug almost strangled him with a curtain by the window.. he was fighting someone very strong, it had scared her so much. She frowned a little and her lips parted anxiously, then she let out a small gasp as she remembered it all, the crashing of the furniture and violence. He had won, of course he had, but still it had made her so frightened..

* * *

 _"Scully?"_

Mulder had gotten out of the car already as soon as he heard her heavy breathing and when he saw her eyes close. He ran around the car to her side and opened the door, and unbuckled her belt, ready to pick her up in his arms.

"Scully, can you hear me?" He asked her softly, moving his hands to rest around her waist gently. He was so scared that she was going to seize again or something, his heart was raging in his chest. She was sweating and her eyes were tightly shut, she was frowning and breathing fast..

"Scully?" He said firmly this time, reaching one hand off her waist to cup her cheek gently.

With that, she snapped out of it, and suddenly he saw her bright blue eyes open wide, so full of fear, and she immediately gasped again and launched herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging onto him tightly.

Mulder frowned heavily with worry and turned his head slightly into her long hair which ran all the way down her back now. He closed his eyes and sighed as he heard her make a small sound of sadness and fear, and he gently wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

" _Heeey now..._ what is it?" He asked her gently in his low voice as the rain plummeted down his jacket on his back. He didn't care.

"You were here and you were attacked Mulder! I saw it..." She cried out in a tight voice and then buried her face in his shoulder. He sighed again and shook his head, still soothing her with his large warm hands on her back.

"I'm here, I'm ok, I'm right here Scully, feel me." He soothed softly into her ear and hugged her tighter.

She let out another little pained sound, muffled into his jacket. He just held her and tried to get her to calm down.

"You need to relax honey, or you're gonna seize again. You have to relax and rest, I don't want you getting run down. It's all right, I'm going to take care of you." He said to her, the words just came out of his mouth, and he was calling her honey again. He had called her that in the hospital, for the first time in years, _and now, here they were, back at their home and he was calling her honey, once again..._ "Let's get inside. It's wet out here. I'll carry you ok?" He told her, it was not a question. He was going to carry her as she was still so fragile.

She didn't refuse, she just nodded and was silent, which kind of made him happy, but he didn't show it as she was so upset and he was so worried about her. She just kept holding onto him and he gently lifted her out of the car, making her wrap her legs around his waist, as he wrapped his jacket around her as best as he could seeing as he was still wearing it and tried to shelter her as much as possible from the rain as he carried her up the steps and to the porch.

* * *

When they got to the top he reached for his key in his pocket and she pulled away a little to look at him.

Their faces were so close, he could feel her breath on his cheek.

He felt a little weak in the knees and was unable to look away from her beautiful blue eyes which were looking at his. He swallowed nervously and held her stare for a few seconds, and they were just quiet and they read each other, as they always did.

They didn't need words.

He stole a quick glance at her lips and then had to force himself with every fiber of his being not to lean in and brush his lips with hers, it had been so damn long, but he could still remember how great she tasted, and how she made him feel when they kissed... _like nothing else in the world existed, only them.._

He cleared his voice and looked away, focusing on the door and the lock as he opened it and stepped inside, and carried her straight to the sofa where he lay her down gently.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Thanks so much for your reviews and sorry it's taken me a while to update..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

He placed her gently down on the sofa and she looked up at him, still wide eyed, taking in her surroundings and the familiar unmistakable scent of him. The whole place was so Mulder, it always had been. And now none of her stuff was here, it was completely Mulder.

It made her a little sad to think how she used to occupy this home too, her scent used to linger here as well, her shoes and her coat by the door, her handbag on the side table...

She blinked and looked down at the blanket she was laid on and she recognized it instantly. She reached to run her fingers over it as Mulder left her side to go get the bags from the car, and she was left alone for a few minutes, to be able to look around and see the house where she had spent so many years.

He always had this blanket on the sofa, he hadn't changed. It was still there.

Scully felt a tiny smile creep up the corner of her lips as she remembered she used to cuddle up under it with him when they watched some crappy TV, or when she was reading, she used to sit with him and put her legs over his knees and lean against the arm of the sofa while he snoozed or watched his Twilight Zone episodes. There were a good few times that this blanket had cushioned her naked butt too, she remembered with a slight blush on her cheeks, as they had made love on his sofa countless times, when they had been happy.

 _It seemed like a lifetime ago.._

The sound him closing the door and locking it brought her back to the room and she blinked again and looked up to see him carrying her small bag and the bag of groceries he had picked up. She gave him a tiny smile from the sofa and he locked eyes with her again and carried the bag to the kitchen table, where he placed it there.

"You want a hot cocoa? Coffee? Tea?" He offered her and walked towards the stove. She followed him with her eyes and noticed he was in such great shape, he had really started to look after himself again, not like when she had left him, the illness had gotten him so skinny, _a shadow of his former self..._

"Tea would be nice." She said softly to him and moved her legs so she was sat on the sofa, rather than laid across it. She wanted to go and help but, he clearly wasn't going to let her.

"Tea it is." He said and started to make it. "How are you feeling now?" He asked her as he got out two mugs from the cupboard.

"I'm ok, I just keep having flashbacks." She sighed and ran a hand over her clammy forehead. "I think I just need rest, like you said."

Mulder nodded and edged back towards the sofa and looked at her while the water started to boil on the stove. "You look a little pale. Paler than usual.." He stated, with worried eyes. She was always pale but she was almost as white as a sheet. "Why don't you lie back on the sofa and I'll get you some fresh bedding, I need to change the bed anyway so I can strip it then bring you some fresh ones. We can watch some TV and I will make some dinner." He was rambling again, and they both knew it. She was polite enough not to comment however.

"Sure, but I am not sure I want to eat much, I'm so tired already." She said softly and moved back so she was laid on the sofa. Mulder wasn't stopping there though. He bravely moved towards her and bent down over her and grabbed her feet, where he slipped off her heels and moved a cushion behind her back and her head so she was comfy. Scully felt a tingle up her leg right to her groin as he took of her shoes and his fingers brushed against her sensitive skin on her feet. She was taken by surprise by it, that familiar and thrilling sensation of his touch. How long had it been..!? Since he touched her, _since anyone touched her..?_

"Thanks." She breathed out finally and for the first time in years, she let him take care of her. She hated being this vulnerable but she was trying to let him do what he needed to do. It was important for him to feel like he was helping her, and they were good right now, they were in a good place after so much heartache. She needed to keep it that way.

"No problem Doc." He whispered with a small smile and went to get another blanket off the armchair and put it over her. "Are you warm enough?" He bent down beside her and once again, bravely made a decision to touch her and went to rest his hand on her waist. Scully felt her heart skip a beat as he did that and she felt her sense go into overdrive. Just from the smallest touch, he was making her turn into a mess..

"Yeah." She whispered and met his hazel eyes again.

She studied his face.

He was so handsome, he had aged well, there were more lines on his face and he seemed to have some grey stubble, but he was still so handsome, still the same man she had fallen in love with, the same man she had given up a promising medical career for, and the same man who saved her life countless times over, the same man she would die for if it came to that…

"Good." He finished with a soft smile, then stood up slowly, running his hand across the blanket over her belly. She gasped quietly again and looked down at it as it moved over her abdomen and she felt all tingly again and her pulse quickened. Mulder walked back towards the kitchen and she wondered, if he had planned to do that. It wouldn't surprise her. He was sneaky like that. It hadn't been a sexual touch at all, just a friendly one, of concern and comfort may be, but it had affected her greatly.

Yes, she wondered if he had indeed done that on purpose, and if he had enjoyed it just as much as she had..

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Mulder smiled a little as he walked away, knowing he had affected her with that touch, or at least tried to. He hoped he had succeeded.

Just to have her here at home, with him, her red hair which caught his eye all the time, and her scent, her smile, her voice.. she was everything to him and he had missed her so badly. He had seen her all around this house after she had left, everywhere, and it had taken him a long time to get over it, and truthfully, he wasn't actually really over it, he never would be.

 _He would never be over her.._

* * *

He went to the kitchen to put the groceries away and left her in peace, hoping she would get some rest. After he was done, he then walked back through the living area, which was now basically his office, his desk was in the center of the room and all his papers and photos, newspaper clippings were now all over the walls.

He wasn't a changed man, not in that way. Not after all that had recently come to light with their work back on the X-Files. That was just how he worked, but he was ready to prove to her that he was stronger than before and was not going to spiral into depression again. He had gotten over that, it had nearly killed him, especially when she'd left, but he had to prove to her that he was less crazy than he had been. _If that was at all possible.._

He edged towards the stairs and walked up slowly, carefully not to disturb her. Books lined the edge of each step, hundreds of them. It was just normal to him now, but to her it probably looked a little crazy. _What was that about proving to her he wasn't so crazy anymore..?!_

He sighed and tilted his head a little, knowing it was a lost cause as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom. It was pretty messy and he should really tidy it as much as possible if she was going to sleep there. So he did, he tried to put stuff away in the wardrobe and cleared the floor, then stripped the bed sheets and bounded them all up in a ball like shape then threw them out of the door and onto the landing for washing, in the same movement as you would a baseball. Then, he went to get some clean sheets from the spare room and then changed the bed. He was sweating, he was not used to so much cleaning all in one go.

As he stepped back and looked at his accomplishment with his hands on his hips, he thought it kind of looked ok. It was going to have to do. He switched on the bedside lamp and switched off the main light. He decided if she was already asleep, may be he would bring her up here so she was more comfy and lay her down. He just wanted her to be ok, and safe and comfortable, after everything.

But then he remembered the clothes, _her_ clothes, and he turned and rolled up his sleeves, walking to the wardrobe again and opening it to get her pile of belongings out from the top shelf where he had kept them for so long, folded up and neat. Freshly washed.

That was _Scully's_ shelf, and he didn't touch it. Not since the last time he ever washed them and had decided that enough was enough, he needed to stop sleeping with them on his pillow.

He had to stop, it wasn't healthy.

He placed the pile on the bed and straightened up the sheets, suddenly a little nervous that this wasn't going to be enough for her, that maybe he should do more, but then he let out a sharp breath and scolded himself internally. She was his best friend after all, and she had wanted to come here, apparently, so he needed to be more confident.

 _It was going to be ok.._

* * *

He closed the door behind him and bundled all the dirty sheets in his arms and slowly walked down stairs again, careful not to make too much noise. She was still on the sofa as far as he knew and the TV wasn't on, may be she was asleep. He was glad. She needed sleep. He walked past her and didn't check just yet, moving towards the kitchen and then the utility and put it all in the washing machine. He put in the detergent and switched it on, then turned back to face the sofa with a long breath from pursed lips, as he leant against the counter.

He should check if she was awake.

He swallowed and edged towards her, why was he so nervous? _All of a sudden?_

He didn't know, it was silly really, he needed to calm the hell down..

Stepping around the sofa and looking down at her, he saw that his suspicions were indeed correct. She was asleep.

He stopped and just took a moment to take in her incredible beauty. She was so amazingly beautiful, _stunning._ She actually took his breath away for a moment and he just watched her sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly and her face so peaceful. He was glad, as she had been having nightmares or similar in the car. He wished there was some way to stop that, but there was only so much he could do for her. His heart was aching hard in his chest and he finally blinked and took a step forward, then bent his knees a little to very gently pick her up in his arms, with the blanket still around her.

* * *

He was very slow and very gentle.

He had picked her up like this a thousand times and had gotten very good at doing it without waking her, as he took a lot of care and time with it. He wasn't in a hurry, he _loved_ holding her, so he took all the time in the world as he didn't know when he would get the chance to hold her like this again...

As he looked down at her face which was turned slightly into his shirt, he swallowed with emotion and felt tears rise to his eyes.

He was not sure what exactly he felt.

It was love, and also sadness, mixed with happiness, all at the same time.

He missed being with her, loving her, _being_ her lover as well as her friend. He wanted it back, he wanted it all back. But he would have to wait for her to make the first move.

As he walked upstairs slowly he told himself over and over again, he had to let _her_ do it, as that was the right thing to do.

He couldn't scare her away again.

What they had right now was better than it had been just a year ago, and a hundred times better than three years ago, so he needed to be patient.

He took her into the bedroom silently and laid her down very gently. On his bed. _Which used to be their bed._

The bed where they used to make love, over and over, they were really good together, he remembered. More than good, they were incredible. _She was incredible._ How could he ever forget?!

 _How times had changed.._ he thought to himself sadly.

Wasn't it amazing how life could bite you in the balls, and take away everything you had?

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 _ **More to come soon**_

 _ **Your reviews are amazing xx thank you so much guys**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _William!_

 _William is being chased._

 _He is being chased by people that she doesn't know, but fears. The same people that attacked her in the hospital, yes, they work together. They are trying to kill him! But he can get away because he is special, he is such a special boy. Her boy._

 _Mulder!_

 _Mulder is dead._

 _He is dead in the car and she cannot save him. Because she has not found William, and she has failed. She has failed in so many ways. When she cradles him and wails to the high heavens his name in utter devastation, she closes her eyes as the beam from the UFO engulfs her into flames, and now, she is dead too, she is burning, but at least now her and Mulder will both be dead together.._

 _"NOOOO!"_

 _She opens her eyes wide in terror and sits up in the bed._

 _Screaming, she is screaming and can't stop._

 _She tries to breathe but can't. She is in a total state of complete panic and tears stream down her face. She lifts her hands to her head and pushes them against her head to crush her skull, as if that would ease her suffering.._

 _As she closes her eyes she hears the distant pounding of his feet, up the stairs and into the bedroom. His panic stricken "Scully!" fills her ears but she doesn't believe that it's real. Nothing is real. Everything is just a message from William, and now, he has told her that Mulder is going to die._

 _As she gasps for air and loses all grip on reality, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her and hug her so tightly into his chest, and he runs his hands through her long hair down her back, comforting her as best as he can. He is whispering her name very tenderly into her ear, but she isn't sure whether to believe it's really him…_

* * *

After hugging her tightly and wondering what the hell he was going to do, whether he should be calling the ambulance or not, as he was scared she was seizing again, he reached one hand to cup her cheek and guided her to look up at his eyes. She blinked a couple of times and he and wiped her tears away with his thumb gently..

"Scully..Scully…Scully.." He whispered her name over and over with so much concern and worry as he studied her.

She shook her head in disbelief, not knowing if he was real or if he was just another figment of her imagination or vision or _whatever.._

"Scully, please calm down honey.." He whispered, and she heard the word 'honey' again. It hit her hard and she didn't know what to do with that. She knew she liked it though, very much.

As she finally looked around her surroundings, she was shocked to find that she was in the same bedroom where she had spent just over a decade of her life, with Mulder, in this house. She gasped and looked back at him, confused.

"What.. what's going on?" She whispered so quiet and fragile, Mulder had to struggle to hear it.

He frowned heavily with concern. "You had a nightmare I think. You're at home, at-at my home.." he corrected quickly, "You fell asleep on the couch so I carried you upstairs."

"I was.. I saw.." She blurted out, tearful. "I saw you die Mulder!"

"Scully please, come on.. shh now.. I've told you already, I'm not dying, I'm right here.."

"No Mulder!" She almost shouted at him. He shook his head and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, desperately trying to calm her now.

"Please calm down, _please,_ Scully I don't want you to seize again, shhh now.." He soothed her, his heart was almost in his throat.

"But… Mulder!" She blurted out in frustration.

" _Shhh.._ " He soothed again, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She was so stubborn, she needed to calm the hell down.

"I saw you… you were _dead_!" She started to sob. He sighed heavily and felt his heart breaking for her, so he wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her tightly, and she hid in his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut with so much worry for her, and sympathy. He just wanted to make it all go away..

"I'm right here, I'm right here. It was just a dream Scully, I am sure it was just a nightmare this time." He reassured himself as well as her. When she seized, it was like she was comatose, and he had coaxed her through many nightmares in the past, and this was a similar reaction to them. Hundreds of nightmares over the years, usually around William's birthday, when she was feeling particularly guilty and worried about their son. And she had done the same for him, when he had had nightmares about colonization, which got really bad towards the end.. "Come on now, it's all right. You said yourself, he's gonna come to us. None of what you saw is going to happen because we are going to stop it, and he is gonna help us, right?" He was talking, but he wasn't sure what he was saying and if it made any sense. He just hoped it was helping her. Mulder sighed heavily again and ran his hands up and down her back to calm her and held her with his strong arms protectively.

After a long while, her sobs died down and she was just sniffing a little, clutching onto his clothes and hiding there in the crook of his neck. He didn't let go of her, he was never going to let go. It touched him, in a way, that his potential death had affected her in such a way. Perhaps he was being selfish, but may be she still loved him, after everything. He had to hold onto that hope.

He finally felt her pulling away a little and he let her, and looked down at her tear stricken face. She was so beautiful, even when crying that much. His heart almost smashed into pieces when he saw her, so fragile and beautiful like that. He couldn't help it, and against his better judgement he cupped her cheek again and ran his thumb along her cheek bone and then it was impossible to stop, and he leant in to kiss her forehead, firmly, then down to her closed eyes, and kissed her eyelids, one, then the other. When his lips pressed against her pale soft skin, he felt all his body melt. He wanted more, he wanted so much more. But that was already may be too much, so he pulled away again after a few long seconds and then ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly, trying not to focus on her lips, and trying to calm his raging heart pounding against his ribs..

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Sorry, its took me a while again, it took me a while to recover from the Series finale...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

She was shaking a little as he touched her, she didn't know why.

May be it was all the emotions that had been running through her, that had finally tired her out, or maybe it was because she was still sick and needed the rest. She parted her lips and let out a soft breath as his lips kissed her closed eye lids. She could hardly move, she was just quiet, and still, except from the way her hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand up with the sensation of his lips against her skin...

When he pulled away, she was transported back into reality, and he was rubbing her arms, as if trying to warm up a cold child with a towel after swimming. She smiled a tiny smile on the edge of her lips as she found it adorable somehow. He had succeeded in calming her down, for now. She swallowed and looked down at the bed for a moment, and for some reason, she blushed a little.

"You ok?" He asked her softly, and then moved his hands from her arms to hold hers, and held them both together, keeping them warm.

She looked down at his large hands which now covered hers, and she felt a warmth in her heart which she hadn't felt in a long time. She had always loved his hands, and how they felt against her skin. _He was always so good with his hands…_

"I'm better." She whispered and looked back up at his face, into his eyes for the first time really since her little breakdown. His eyes, they took her breath away for a moment. His puppy dog eyes, so full of concern. She gave him a tiny smile and tilted her head slightly, to try and reassure him. "Thank you." She said softly and sniffed one last time.

Mulder was just transfixed by everything she did.

She made him melt inside, as he looked at her face and into those blue eyes that knew everything about him. She was in his soul and would always be. He nodded and finally found his voice.

"Good." He stated and squeezed her hands gently. "Its… pretty late Scully, but do you want some food?" He offered.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she had better try to eat something.

"Sure." She said softly and nodded a little.

He seemed to be happy about that. He smiled a small smile and nodded too, seemingly relieved.

"Great. I'll bring it up to you here, ok?" He said gently and then finally moved away, off the bed and left the bedroom to go downstairs and get her some dinner.

* * *

When he came back upstairs with the casserole he had made, she looked a lot better.

He helped her sit up against the pillows and sat with her on the bed and they just chatted, about lots of things. Not just William, they took a break from that for now and tried to be like normal people. They needed that, to just relax.

He was happy that she seemed ok to be in the bed they had shared for years. He wasn't expecting her to be so at ease there, but he was of course glad about it. May be things really would be ok. May be they would be all right, and they would be able to come back together somehow.

He knew that he wasn't going anywhere, and it seemed like she wasn't either, so that calmed him down a lot.

He slept downstairs, on the couch that night, and every night, because that is what he promised her he would do..

* * *

A whole week went by and everything was going smoothly.

She was sleeping a lot, because of the seizures and she needed time to recover from the car accident.

He let her sleep and do whatever she wanted.

They were best friends, and acted as so. That would never change. He was still totally in love with her, and having her back in the house was heavenly, seeing her everywhere again and knowing she was sleeping there, not next to him, but in the same house as him, made him very happy. It wasn't just in his head this time, this was real, and it was a step forward for them, he thought. And as much as he wanted more, he never pushed her. He had decided already, he wasn't going to do that.

He had to let her make the first move..

* * *

By Friday morning, she was starting to look like herself again, and they planned to go back to work that Monday.

The day went by as usual, he worked on his laptop and read some books, while she rested on the porch and read some books herself. They had sandwiches for lunch and Mulder went off for a run that afternoon. As dusk rolled in they decided to watch a movie after dinner, and put their feet up on the coffee table.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked her, scrolling through the channels.

She yawned and edged her head towards his shoulder slightly, without even noticing she was doing it.

"I dunno, keep scrolling.." She mumbled.

Mulder smiled a little as he felt her getting closer, and she sounded sleepy. He guessed she would fall asleep as soon as the movie started.

 _What was new?_

"Scully?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"You know, on Monday, are you erm..." He started, trying to get the right words out and not to say the wrong thing, though he was nervous. He tried to remain calm and not make a fool of himself, "after work do you want a lift back to yours?" He asked, casually.

She hummed and shifted a little, not sure what he was getting at.

"You trying to get rid of me?" She teased, which earned her a little chuckle from him.

"No. Of course not. I just, wanted to know." He said softly. "I mean, I assumed. You've been here all week but you're better now so… I assumed you would want to go back home." He reasoned.

She was quiet for a while and then nodded. "Yeah, I will be going back home I guess." She said softly.

He wasn't disappointed when he heard the words from her lips, he was expecting it. This heaven couldn't last forever, she had her own place and he knew she liked her own privacy.

"Whereabouts do you live?" He asked her quietly, after a long moment, and she turned her head to look up at him. He felt her, so he turned to look at her too, her cheekbones were amplified in the light of the lamp light. He was just amazed, all the time at how _beautiful she was.._

* * *

She looked at him and studied him for a moment.

He hadn't asked her this question, all this time. She blinked and looked down at his lips, then back up at his eyes. They always did that, even if they weren't going to kiss, it was just what they did.

"1337th Place." She said simply, as if he would know where that was.

He hummed and nodded with a little frown. He didn't know where that was, he guessed it was in Washington somewhere. In the suburbs. He didn't ask again.

"Nice area?" He asked a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, its nice." She shrugged casually.

Mulder was quiet then, he looked down at his lap and fiddled with his jeans a little with his free hand, as he suddenly felt a little weird, talking about her house. May be this is why he never asked before..

"Stop!" She said suddenly, knocking him out of his thoughts and he gasped as she grabbed his knee, which made him jump, and also... turned him on. _Jesus Christ, why did she have to do that to him?!_

"What?" He gulped, feeling the familiar hardening in his groin. Dammit. He hoped she didn't notice..

"I like this movie." She looked at him and grinned, playful. He let out a soft, slightly nervous laugh and turned to look at her again, meeting her cheeky grin. Finally, she let go of his knee. He let out a soft breath and calmed down a little bit.

"Great." He croaked, and turned back to the screen, as he hadn't been paying attention at all at what was on TV. He just got distracted in a _big way._ But now, his heart rate was slowing again and he was looking and.. "Oh.." He said with a teasing tone, as he saw the movie.

"What?" She frowned a little, amused.

" _Lassie?_ " He asked, in amused disbelief.

Scully nodded and look at the TV again, sure of her choice. It was a nice movie.

"Yeah, Lassie..!" She exclaimed softly, yet, defensively.

"Jeez.." He teased, shaking his head and laughing his low laugh in the back of throat. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the remote from his hand, so he couldn't change his mind, and turned it up. That made him laugh harder. She was so funny and he loved winding her up. He lived for it.

She put the remote on her side of the couch, and hid it where he couldn't see it, then settled her butt down into the sofa more and rested her back, lounging against it. She sighed and crossed her arms, comfortable as the movie started.

"It's not just Lassie, its the 'Courage of Lassie'. And Elizabeth Taylor is in it." She stated.

"Oh." Mulder said, in false assurance, with a nod at her. "Well, that makes _all_ the difference, I apologize." He teased, clearly not apologizing at all.

She rolled her eyes and just ignored him then, but as Mulder turned to glance at her, as she was all comfy and cute on the sofa, his heart warmed as he saw a tiny smirk on her lips, and he knew then that she was enjoying his teasing just as much as he was.

He was quiet then, not wanting to push his lucky, and watched the movie with her.

* * *

Quite honestly, he could watch anything with her, anything at all, if it meant he could spend time with her.

Back when they were a couple, they used to take it in turns on movie night, and he would watch what he wanted one week, and her the next. But it always ended the same way, unless it ended in love making, which was quite often too, but usually, she would fall asleep, half way through, no matter what the movie was.

And, sure enough, after just half an hour... _she was asleep._

He smiled and felt his heart warming when she rested her head against his shoulder after a few minutes, and just looked at her, watching her and studying her every detail, even the way her chest rose and fell as she slept. He was tired too, and he wanted to sleep with her, just like that. He blocked out the noise from the TV and closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of her breathing in his ears, matching his own intake of breath with her own, and then gently, very gently rested his head against hers too, and eventually, he too fell asleep, there on the sofa with her.

He didn't believe in god, or heaven, but that moment there, was his equivalent.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Lots of love to all of you for your amazing reviews and for following this story. We all know what happens next! 'This'!**

 **More fics based on season 11 to come xx**


End file.
